1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compositions containing embryonic stem cells and extracellular fluid which may be applied to the skin to obtain beneficial results including a decrease in the appearance of aging of the skin, and treatment for healing wounds, burns and scars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin is the largest organ of the human body. Not only does this 1.8 square meter network of nerves, blood vessels, pigments, and fibrous cells as well as sweat and oil glands play a key role in protecting the body against pathogens, but skin also prevents excessive water loss. Skin also has other important functions such as insulation, temperature homeostasis, sensation, synthesis of vitamin D, and the protection of vitamin B. Skin care, especially anti-aging care products, focus on one or more of the following aspects: antioxidant protection, moisture retention, and/or promoting skin cell growth.
Many synthetic chemicals as well as natural extracts have been identified as effective ingredients for skin care. However, there are also misunderstandings about the function of these ingredients. Many “anti-aging” products are, in fact, make-up products using compounds such as silicon to cover up lines and wrinkles. Natural ingredients are generally gentler to skin than synthetic chemicals with fewer unwelcome effects.
The present inventors have addressed the problem of providing an effective formulation for the skin in which the active ingredients are derived from natural products.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.